Walking in orthopedic devices or ski boots is an awkward endeavor at best. Attachments that fit onto the bottom of ski boots and orthopedic devices have been proposed in the prior art. However, each proposed solution has drawbacks, which fail to provide: an overall solution to ease the process of walking in ski boots or orthopedic devices when encountering changes in the walking terrain; and a convenient, compact configuration for storing the attachment when not in use.
As such, challenges remain and a need persists for improvements in methods and apparatuses for use in enhancing the walking experience of individuals wearing ski boots or orthopedic devices.